Transesophageal echo cardiography is an established technique in the area of cardiac imaging and involves the insertion of an ultrasound probe into a subject's esophagus to scan the heart from inside the esophagus. An ultrasound probe may be formed by modifying a flexible endoscope, whereby an ultrasound transducer array is affixed to the distal end of the endoscope. Typically, the probe is used with an ultrasound imaging system having electronics for remote excitation of the array to obtain cross-sectional images of the heart along a variety of scan planes. An ultrasound probe having a rotatable array is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,960 to Harui.